xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Jack *Nationality: British *Gender: Male *Age: 26 years old *Birthday: May 8 *Occupation: Auctioneer appraiser *Height: 1.80 m *Weight: 78 kg *Blood type: B *Hobby: Stealing rare art and paintings *Dislikes: A crude forgery Jack grew up adopted by the artist Odin. Appearantly, father and son made their modus vivendi on auctioning treasures, but they were actual thieves of rich collections. Sometimes they also operated under request of the National Security Agency, to gather valuable information as infiltrators. At the age of 20, Odin mysteriously disappeared leaving only a handful of clues and a "Vacuum Edge" Sword. In all clues pointed his disappearance was work of the Fung Family, as it seems he had stolen from them something he shouldn't have, and gathered much information of the group activities while working at intelligence. Jack took the Vacuum Blade and went into drifting, vowing to defeat the Fungs and find Odin. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Fights aided by a sword *'Membership:' None Jack fights using his Vacuum Blade, a technologically-enhanced weapon that can shoot waves of wind and energy. He has also shown to have the ability to teleport or move so quickly it appears like he's doing that, probably with the aid of other machines. Very probably, because of his use of machines in fights, he has some scientific skills. Nonetheless, he's a highly skilled swordsman and can perform amazing techniques with the Vacuum Blade. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Flight Feathers (飞羽): (Air) ← C' Jack moves back and performs a single cut at waist's height with her sword. This move impulses Jack backwards, effectively changing his trajectory. It will also knock the opponent away on hit. Useful to fake jumps and teleports to air. Specials *'Vacuum Blade • Sprint (真空刃•冲刺): ↓ → A / C (Hold) └─Vacuum Blade • Awakening (真空刃•觉醒): ↓ → A / C └─Vacuum Blade • Devoid (真空刃•泯灭): ↓ → A / C' Jack performs a quick forward cut wit his blade. If the button is held, the attack won't come out. Instead, Jack will pose and his sword will begin to glow; after one second it will glow blue, and his attack will include short-ranged slashing wind; after two seconds, it will bright red and the slashing wind will be mid-range and more damaging. If Jack moves forward or back, the charging is cancelled, but if he has managed to get blue or red glows, the sword will fire the slashing wind attack on its next attempt. If regular, non-charged version of ↓ → A / C is followed up by the same command before the animation ends, Jack will step forward and perform a second cut, with more range and height reach. This move can work as an overhead and cause knockdown. If after the previous attack, Jack follows with ↓ → A / C again, he will perform yet another cut, this time jumping and descending with an overhead strike, that also causes knockdown. It can also hit an opponent on the ground. If is blocked, at the end Jack could be left exposed. *'Hell Fire (地狱气焰): → ↓ → A / C' Jack will perform a jumping strike with his sword, that works as an anti-air. A version doesn't move forward, while C version is started with Jack charging at the enemy. If Jack doesn't hit the opponent (even a blocking one), he will perform a roll and recover quickly. *'Jack Knife (杰克小刀): ← ↓ → B / D' Jack suddenly leaps forward in a descending strike that works as an overhead move and cause knockdown in a crouching defending enemy. C version has more range and deals 3 hits, while A version has a shorter range and consists in 1 single hit. *'Silver Bullet (银色子弹): ← ↓ ← A / B / C / D' Jack teleports and appears at different parts of the stage. A version appears in the same exact spot, B version makes Jack appear on the center of the stage. C version makes Jack appear on air on front of the enemy, and D version exactly at the opponent's behind (or just on front of him, when the opponent's at the edge of the screen). Little recovery time, and thus very abusable. Supers *'Vacuum Blade • Dimensional Cut (真空次元斩): ↓ ← ↓ → A / C' Jack runs forward with a quick cut thrust attack with his Vaccum Blade. If the move hits the opponent, the screen slashes in a half, and Jack passes through the enemy, poses and assumes his new position. It can be blocked, but is good at hitting jumping opponent. C version has better range. *'Shattered Emptiness (破碎虚空): ↓ → ↓ → B / D' Jack stays on his place and performs a number of consecutive slashes. MAX version performs more attacks, hits more times and deals more damage, but otherwise, it's the same effect. Hidden Esoteric *'Odin's Wrath (奥丁之怒): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Jack whirls the Vaccuum blade on his hand, performs a downwards hopping cut and shoots a cyclone-like shaft towards the opponent. This move is a very quick projectile, destroys and surpass every other projectile of the game, and hits near opponents too. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Jack_60.jpg Jack.jpg =External Links= ---- *Jack's official profile page *XD-Central: Jack Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon-users Category:Scientists